Placówka/Rozdział czwarty
Na drugi dzień obudziło Ślimaka w stodole wołanie żony: — Długo się ta będziesz wylegiwał? — Albo co? — zapytał spod słomy. — Pora iść do dworu. — Wołali me? — Co cię mieli wołać. Sam przecie musisz do nich iść o tę łąkę. Chłop stęknął, ale podniósł się i wyszedł na klepisko. Twarz miał nabrzękłą, wejrzenie zawstydzone i sporo słomy we włosach. — O! widzisz, jak to wygląda — mówiła zgryźliwa żona. -Sukmanę ma zawalaną i przemokłą, bucisków całą noc nie zdejmował i patrzy na człowieka, jak ten zbój. W konopiach ci stać, nie gadać z dziedzicem. Ogarnijże się, nim pójdziesz. Po tych słowach zawróciła do obory, a Ślimakowi ciężar spadł z serca, że się na tym skończyło. Myślał, że będzie natrząsać się z niego do południa. Wyjrzał na dziedziniec. Słońce stało wysoko i ziemia po nocnym deszczu wyschła. Od jarów pociągał wiatr niosący śpiewy ptaków i jakiś zapach wilgotny i wesoły. Przez tę noc pola gęściej zazieleniły się, z drzew powyskakiwały listki, niebo było odświeżone i zdawało się chłopu, że ściany jego chaty są bielsze. — Śliczności dzień — mruknął czując otuchę i poszedł do izby ubierać się. Wyrzucił słomę z włosów, wdział świeżą koszulę i nowe buty. Ponieważ jednak widziały-mu się nie dosyć czarne, więc wziął w palce kawałek sadła i wytarł nim najprzód włosy, a później buty od cholew do obcasów. Stanął wreszcie przed lusterkiem i patrząc kolejno to na nogi, to na odbicie swojej fizjonomii w zwierciadle, uśmiechnął się, kontent, że taki blask bije mu od głowy i obuwia. W dodatku coś mu szeptało, że wobec tak wypomadowanego chłopa dziedzic nie wytrzyma i — wypuści mu łąkę w arendę. W tej chwili weszła żona, a obrzuciwszy go pogardliwym spojrzeniem rzekła: — Cóżeś się wyświechtał, że śmierdzi od ciebie sadło jak powietrze. Nie wolałbyś się umyć i uczesać? Uznawszy słuszność tej uwagi Ślimak wyjął spoza lusterka gęsty grzebień i przygładził nim włosy, że świeciły nie gorzej od najjaśniejszego szkła. Potem starannie umył się mydłem, aż od zatłuszczonych palców zostały mu ciemne smugi na szyi. — A gdzie Grochowski? — zapytał weselszym tonem żony, bo zimna woda dodała mu humoru. — Poszedł. — A jakże z pieniędzmi? — Zapłaciłam mu. Ale nie chciał wziąć trzydziestu trzech rubli, tylko trzydzieści dwa: bo mówił, że kiedy Chrystus Pan trzydzieści i trzy lata żył na świecie, więc za krowę nie wypada brać tyle. — Jużci prawda — potwierdził Ślimak chcąc teologiczną erudycją zaimponować kobiecie. Ale ona odwróciła się do komina i wydobywszy stamtąd garnczek jęczmiennego krupniku z mlekiem podała go niedbale mężowi mówiąc: — No, no... nie gadaj, ino podjedz se i idź do dworu. A targuj się tak jak wczoraj ze sołtysem, to ci cos powiem!... — dodała ironicznie. Upokorzony chłop wziął się do jedzenia, a tymczasem żona wydobyła ze skrzyni pieniądze. — Naści dziesięć rubli — mówiła. — To panu daj do garści, a resztę odnieś mu jutro. Uważaj zaś, ile ci powie za łąkę, i zaraz pocałuj go w rękę, obejmij za nogi i proś, żeby choć ze trzy ruble opuścił. Nie odstąpi trzech rubli, to choć wytarguj z rubla; ale poty ich obejmuj, i jego, i jaśnie panią, aż coś opuszczą. Będziesz pamiętał? — Co nie mam pamiętać! — odparł. I widocznie powtórzył sobie w myśli przestrogi żony, bo nagle przestał jeść i począł z lekka wybijać do taktu łyżką. — No, nie medytuj, ino wdziewaj sukmanę — odezwała się znowu kobieta. — A chłopców weź ze sobą. — Oni tam po co? — Po to, żeby prosili razem z tobą, i po to, żeby mi Jędrek powiedział, jakeś się targował... Teraz wiesz po co? — Choroba z tymi babami — mruknął Ślimak widząc, że żona wszystko z góry ułożyła. A w duchu dodał: "Psiakość, jaki to u niej rozum i rozkazanie! Zaraz znać, że ojciec był włodarzem." Z niemałym trudem wciągnął nowiuteńką sukmanę, przy kołnierzach i kieszeniach wyszytą kolorowymi sznurkami, i opasał się pięknym rzemiennym pasem, szerokim bez mała na dwie dłonie. Następnie zawiązał dziesięć rubli w szmatkę i włożył ją za pazuchę; że zaś chłopcy byli od dawna gotowi, więc opuścili dom we trójkę, idąc gościńcem do dworu. W chwilę po ich wyjściu Ślimakowej zrobiło się smutno; wybiegła zatem przed wrota jeszcze trochę popatrzyć na swoich. I widziała, jak środkiem drogi, zasadziwszy ręce w kieszenie, z głową do góry zadartą, sunie mąż, za nim po lewej stronie Stasiek, a po prawej Jędrek. Potem zdawało się jej, że Jędrek dał jakby w łeb Staśkowi, skutkiem czego sam znalazł się po lewej ręce ojca, a Stasiek po prawej. Później tak się coś zakotłowało, jakby Ślimak dał w łeb Jędrkowi, po czym Stasiek szedł znowu po lewej ręce ojca, a Jędrek także po lewej, ale już rowem, skąd pięścią wygrażał małemu bratu. — Widzisz ich, jaką se zabawę znaleźli — szepnęła uśmiechając się kobieta i wróciła do izby nastawiać obiad. Ułagodziwszy pięścią nieporozumienie między synami. Ślimak począł sobie nucić, a nawet zaśpiewał półgłosem: Nie masz ci to, nie masz, Jako dworakowi: Siędzie na konika, Jedzie ku dworowi. Chwilę pomyślał i znowu zaśpiewał, ale na przeciąglejszą nutę: O dejdydy, dejdydy, Wsadzili mię do biedy, A do biedy, do jakiej?... Tu urwał i westchnął czując, że nie ma chyba piosenki, która by zakrzyczała jego niepokój: co będzie z łąką? czy mu ją pan wypuści, czy nie wypuści w arendę? Właśnie teraz przechodzili koło niej. Ślimak spojrzał i aż się zląkł, taka dziś wydawała się piękna i niedostępna. Odżyły mu w pamięci wszystkie kary, jakie zapłacił za swoje bydło, które parobcy dworscy zajmowali na tej łące, wszystkie napomnienia i pogróżki dziedzica. Tajemniczy głos szeptał w nim czy poza nim, że gdyby ów szmat ziemi leżał gdzieś dalej i zamiast siana rodził piasek albo tatarak, to może łatwiej oddano by go w dzierżawę. Ale łąka zbyt wiele przedstawia wygód, ażeby nie miała budzić w nim pesymistycznych wątpliwości. — Iii... co tam! — mruknął spluwając z wielką fantazją — przecie mnie sami nieraz namawiali, ażebym ją wziął. Nawet mówili, że i mnie, i im będzie lepiej. Tak jest, ale kiedyż to zachęcali go do dzierżawy? — wówczas gdy o nią nie prosił. Dzisiaj, gdy łąka jemu jest potrzebna, mogą targować się albo wcale jej nie oddać. Dlaczego?... Kto ich tam wie. Dlatego, że chłop panu, a pan chłopu zawsze musi robić na przekór. Już takie urządzenie świata. Przyszło mu na myśl, ile on razy drożył się z robotą albo wspólnie z innymi gospodarzami nie chciał godzić się z dworem o skalowanie leśnych służebności — i poczuł skruchę. Mój Boże, jak to pięknie mawiał do nich dziedzic: "Żyjmy teraz zgodnie, po sąsiedzku, oddawajmy sobie usługi..." Wówczas oni odpowiadali: "Co my tam za sąsiedzi. Jaśnie pan to pan, a chłopi to chłopi... Jaśnie panu patrzyłby się inny szlachcic, a nam inny chłop za sąsiada..." Na to dziedzic: "Pamiętajcie, chłopy, że jeszcze przyjdzie koza do woza..." Na to Grzyb odpalił mu w imieniu gromady: "A już przychodziła koza, jaśnie panie, kiedy pan chciał swój las uwolnić od chłopskiego dozoru." Szlachcic milczał, ale wąsy mu się strasznie ruszały, więc pewnie tego słowa nie zapomni. — Zawsze mówiłem Grzybowi — westchnął Ślimak — żeby tak nie pyskował. Teraz pewniakiem ja zapłacę za jego hardość. W tej chwili Jędrek rzucił kamieniem na jakiegoś ptaka. Ślimak obejrzał się i smutne dumania nagle zmieniły kierunek. "Co nie -ma łąki wypuścić? — myślał. — Przecie on wie, że mu się nieraz robi szkodę i że jej nie upilnuje, choćby miał drugie tyle parobków. Z niego szlachcic mądry, oho! jeszcze jaki... I nawet dobry pan: prędzej sam straci, niżby kogo miał skrzywdzić... Niczego pan!" Wnet jednak nowa fala powątpiewań zalała mu duszę. "Ale zawdy — myślał — on to rozumie, że będzie mi lepiej z łąką niż bez łąki. Zaś żadnemu panu nie jest miło, kiedy chłop ma się lepiej, bo przez to dworowi ubywa robotnika." Nowa zmiana w medytacji, bo oto Ślimak przypomniał sobie, że za dzierżawę może nie płacić gotówką, ale robotą. — Jużci, że tak! — mruknął, rozweselony. — Przecie mogę mu rzec: "Czy to ja u jaśnie pana nie robię albo czy kiedy robić przestanę?..." Inni gospodarze nie chodzą do dworu, tylko ja, więc czego miałby mi żałować kęsa łąki? Mało on wreszcie ma tych łąk, jak i każdego innego gruntu?... Ja zawdy będę chłopem i najemnikiem, a on panem, choćby mi nawet darował te dwa morgi, nie tylko wypuścił w arendę. I znowu zanucił: Zakukały kukaweczki Na gruszy, na gruszy; Powiadały sąsiadeczki, Że ja najgłupszy, najgłupszy! Ostatni wiersz wymruczał całkiem niewyraźnie, ażeby nie osłabić własnej powagi wobec dzieci. Nagle zwrócił się do Staśka z zapytaniem: — Cóż ty się tak wleczesz, jakby cię na stójkę pędzili, i nic nie gadasz? — Ja? — ocknął się Stasiek. — Ja sobie myślę, po co my idziemy do dworu?... — A może nie chciałbyś tam iść? — Nie, bo czegoś strach... — Czego ma być strach? Przecie we dworze ładnie! — ofuknął go Ślimak, ale i sam otrząsnął się, jakby go zimno owiało. Wszelako opanował niepokój i zaczął wyjaśniać synowi: — Widzisz, dziecko, jest tak. Wczoraj kupiliśmy od sołtysa krowę za trzydzieści i dwa ruble (chciał, para, trzydzieści pięć i srebrnego rubla za postronek! — ale jakiem go wziął na rozum, tak opuścił). Zatem widzisz, synku, dla nowej krowy potrzeba siana i z takiej racji musimy prosić dziedzica, ażeby nam łąkę wypuścił w arendę. Teraz wszystko rozumiesz? Stasiek pokiwał głową. — To rozumiem — odparł — ino jeszcze nie wiem: co sobie myśli trawa, jak ją bydlę zagarnie jęzorem i weźmie na zęby?... — Co ma myśleć, nic nie myśli. — Ale!... — mówił dalej Stasiek — tak nie może być, żeby ona nic nie myślała. Kiedy ludzie we święto stoją na cmentarzu, a patrzyć na nich z daleka, to widzi się, że wyglądają jak trawa albo krzaki: bo są między nimi i zielone, i czerwone, żółte i różne, jak między ziołami w polu. Więc żeby wtedy jaki straszny bydlak po cmentarzu przejechał jęzorem, to może by nic nie myśleli?... — Ludzie by krzyczeli, a trawa przecie nic nie mówi, jak ją ścinać — odparł Ślimak. — Jakże nie mówi? Kiedy łamać nawet suchy kij, to on trzeszczy — a jak giąć świeżą gałąź, to się ona drze i nie daje — a jak rwać trawę, to piszczy i nogami trzyma się ziemi. — O, kiedy bo tobie zawsze dziwności chodzą po głowie! -przerwał Ślimak. — Żeby tak człowiek z każdym gadał: czy on chce, czy nie chce iść pod kosę? — to by sam nie zjadł i bydlęcia by nie nakarmił, i wszystko by zmarniało. — A ty, Jędrek, możeś nierad, że idziesz do dworu? — zapytał drugiego chłopaka. — Albo to ja idę? Wy idziecie — odparł Jędrek wzruszając ramionami. — Ja bym ta nie chodził. — A cóż byś zrobił? Listu byś przecie nie napisał, boś panu nierówny i pisać nie umiesz. — Skosiłbym se trawę i zwiózłbym na podwórek. Niechby on szedł do mnie, nie ja do niego. — A jakżebyś ty śmiał kosić pańską trawę? — Jaka ona pańska! Czy to dziedzic ją posiał albo czy łąka jest przy jego chałupie?... — A widzisz, żeś głupi, bo łąka jest pańska, tak jak i wszystkie pola. Wskazał ręką na horyzont. — J uzd niby jego — odparł Jędrek — dopóki mu kto nie zabierze. Przecie ja wiem, że i wasze dzisiejsze grunta, i chałupa były pańskie, a dziś są wasze. Tak samo z łąką. Co on lepszego, że chociaż nic nie robi, ma ziemi za stu chłopów? — Ma, bo ma. — A dlaczegoż wy tyle nie macie albo Grzyb, albo inny? — Bo on jest pan. — Dużo z tego! Żebyście wy, tatulu, ubrali się w surdut i nogawice wyciągnęli na buty, to by z was był także pan. Ale gruntu tyle, co on nie macie. — Mówię ci, żeś głupi! — oburzył się Ślimak. — Ja jeszcze głupi, to prawda, bom się nie uczył. Ale Jasiek Grzyb przecie mądry, bo nawet pisał przy kancelarii. A co on gada? Gada, że musi być równość, a będzie wtedy, jak chłopi panom grunta zabiorą i każdy będzie miał swoje. — I Jasiek głupi, bo jakby wszyscy mieli swoje, to by nikt u innego nie chciał robić. Jasiek świata nie poprawi. Niech lepiej patrzy, żeby ojcu pieniędzy ze skrzyni nie wykradał i po mieście nie latał od szynku do szynku. Mądry on dysponować cudzym. Moje oddałby Owczarzowi, pańskie wziąłby sam, ale swego nie wypuściłby z garści. Już niech se będzie, jak Pan Bóg miłosierny stworzył, a Kościół święty naucza, a nie jak chcą Grzybowie, stary i młody. — Albo dziedzicowi dał grunta Pan Bóg? — bąknął Jędrek. — Pan Bóg taki rząd postanowił na świecie, żeby nie było równości. Dlatego jest niebo wyżej, ziemia niżej — sosna wielka, a leszczyna mała, a trawa jeszcze mniejsza. Dlatego i między ludźmi jeden jest stary, drugi młody — jeden ojciec, drugi syn -jeden gospodarz, drugi parobek — jeden pan, drugi chłop. Odetchnął zmęczony i ciągnął dalej: — Ty se patrzał, jak jest nawet między mądrymi psami, gdzie ich dużo chodzi po podwórku. Wyniosą z kuchni ceber pomyjów i zara do nich przyjdzie jeden najpierwszy, co jest najmocniejszy, i ten żre, a inne czekają oblizujący się, choć widzą, że on wyjada część najlepszą. Dopiero kiedy tamten podjadł sobie, aż napęczniał, idą drudzy. Każdy wsadza łeb ze swojej strony i żre, ile na niego przypadnie, nie swarząc się. Ale gdzie psy głupie, to zara wszyćkie lecą do cebra, drą się między sobą i więcej mają podartych pysków niż jedzenia. Bo albo ceber wywrócą i strawę rozleją, albo zawdy zdybie się jeden najmocniejszy, co ich odpędzi. On sam na takim gospodarstwie ma niedużo, a inni wcale nic. Tak byłoby i ludziom, gdyby każdy ino patrzył drugiemu w gębę i wołał: "Oddawaj, boś zjadł więcej!..." Najmocniejszy rozpędziłby innych, a słabszy umarłby z głodu. Dlatego jest postanowienie boskie, żeby każdy pilnował swoich gruntów, a cudzych nie zabierał. — A przede już raz chłopom ziemię rozdawali. — Rozdawali nie raz, ino dwa razy i jeszcze może rozdadzą, ale po trochu i z uwagą, żeby każdy dostał to, co mu się należy, nie zaś żeby lada jaki chwytał, co mu się podoba. Tak postanowił Pan Bóg miłosierny, że na świecie musi być kolej i porządek. — Jaki tam porządek, kiedy Grzyb dostał od razu trzydzieści morgów, a wy ledwie siedem! — rzekł Jędrek. Ślimak przystanął aa drodze chcąc trochę wypocząć. Poprawił czapki, lewą ręką ujął się pod bok, a prawą wskazał na wzgórza i mówił: — Widzisz ty te góry tam nade dworem? Z nich przede ciągle stacza się ziemia na dół. Może nieprawda? — Jużci prawda. — A prawda. Ale ta ziemia, co się stoczy, na czyje grunta spadnie najpierwej, hę?... — Jużci na dworskie. — A na dworskie. Zaś ta ziemia, co stoczy się z dworskiego łanu, to na czyj grunt najpierwej spadnie: na mój czy na Grzyba? — Jużci na Grzyba, bo Grzyb siedzi na skłonie pode dworem, a wy z drugiej strony doliny. — Oto widzisz — ciągnął Ślimak. — Żebym ja tam siedział, gdzie Grzyb, to bym więcej z dworskich gruntów korzystał, a że mi wypadło siedzieć za wodą, mniej korzystam. — I jeszcze z waszych gór spada ziemia na dworskie łąki -odpowiedział Jędrek. — Wola boska! — rzekł chłop uchylając, czapki. — W tym ja najgorszy jestem między naszymi chłopami, że mam gruntu niedużo; ale w tym lepszy od samego pana, że z mojej chudoby ziemia zlatuje na jego łąki i majątku mu przysparza. Chłopak słysząc takie rozumowanie kręcił głową. — Co kręcisz łbem? — zapytał go ojciec. — Bo mi się nie widzi to wszystko, co gadacie. — Nie widzi ci się, boś młodszy ode mnie i głupszy. — To i wy, tatulu, głupsi jesteście od Grzyba, boście młodsi, a on przecie gada wcale inaczej. Chłopa aż kolnęło w serce. — Jak ja ci dam w mordę — wykrzyknął — to zaraz pomiarkujesz se, ty kondlu, kto mądrzejszy!... Wobec tak silnego argumentu Jędrek zamilkł i odtąd szli nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Stasiek marzył nie wiadomo o czym, a Ślimak na przemian albo frasował się czy mu wypuszczą łąkę?, albo dziwił, że jego starszy syn wygłasza tak przewrotne teorie. — Ha! — mruknął — zapatruje się hołociuch na innych. Hardy, para, nikomu nie ustąpi, i łaska boża, że jeszcze nie kradnie. Ho! ho!... on już nie będzie chłopem. W tym miejscu gościniec łączył się z drogą dworską, która łagodnie wznosiła się pod górę. Ślimak szedł coraz wolniej, Stasiek patrzył przed siebie coraz lękliwiej i tylko Jędrek robił się śmielszy. Stopniowo spoza wzgórza ukazywały się im czarne gałęzie lip przydrożnych zasypane pączkami, dworskie kominy i dachy budynków. Nagle rozległy się dwa strzały. — Strzelają! — krzyknął Jędrek i pobiegł naprzód, podczas gdy Stasiek schwycił ojca za kieszeń sukmany. — Gdzie lecisz? wróć się! — zawołał Ślimak. Jędrek zachmurzył się, ale zwolnił kroku. Weszli na taras, gdzie już rozciągały się tylko pola dworskie. Za nimi, niżej, leżała wieś; jeszcze niżej łąka i rzeka; przed nimi -— stał dwór otoczony sztachetami, budynki, a dalej ogród. — O, widzisz dwór? — rzekł Ślimak do Staśka. — Który to? — Ten z gankiem, na słupach. — A to co za chałupa? — Na lewo? To przecie nie chałupa, ino oficyna, a to niskie -kuchnia. A przypatrz się, że w oficynie jedne izby są na dole, drugie na górze... — Jakby na strychu? — To nie strych, ino piętro. Strych jest jeszcze wyżej, pod dachem, jak u nas. — Ale zawsze oni tam włażą po drabinie — wtrącił Jędrek. — Nie po drabinie, ino po schodach — odparł surowo ojciec. -Pan akurat poniewierałby się po szczeblach, kiedy on lubi wygodę. Toteż mu kradną siano znad stajni! — A ono na prawo, tatulu, co takie szybiaste? — spytał Stasiek. — Tam pewnie samo państwo wysiaduje i grzeje się na słońcu -odparł Jędrek. — Nie gadaj, kiedy dobrze nie wiesz — zgromił go Ślimak. -Tam jest cała ściana ze szkła, bo to oranżeria. Tam są wszystkie kwiaty, jakie ino świat widział, i kwitną se nawet w zimie, kiedy na polu śnieg leży po kolana. — Musi z papieru kwiaty, jak w kościele — wtrącił Jędrek. — Właśnie że prawdziwe. Kwitną zaś, bo im przez zimę ogrodnik pali w piecu. — A jabłka tu są w zimie? — spytał Jędrek. — Jabłek nie ma, ino pomarańcze. — Pewnie ze sto razy lepsze od jabłek?... — spytał Jędrek, a oczy mu się zaiskrzyły. Chłop pogardliwie machnął ręką. — Iii... Skosztowałem ci ja jedno takie. Małe jak kartofel, zielone, a paskudne — żeby pies wypluł... — I oni takie jedzą? — Co nie mają jeść. — A to oni są głupie — rzekł Jędrek. — Tyś to głupi, bo się nie znasz — odparł chłop. — Tobie dobrze, kiedy ci przy krupniku jest słono? a panu dobrze, jak przy innym jedzeniu jest mu w gębie paskudnie. Kużdy na tym świecie ma swój smak: wół lubi trawę, a świnia pokrzywy. — Patrzcie ino, tatulu!.... — wrzasnął Jędrek wskazując ku dworowi — lecz nim skończył, rozległy się znowu dwa strzały. Gdy zaś dym opadł, ujrzeli przy bramie młodego człowieka w żółtych kamaszach po kolana, w siwej kurtce z zielonymi wyłogami, z ładownicą na brzuchu, torbą na boku i z dubeltówką w rękach. — To ten sam, co jechał na koniu i czapka mu ze łba zleciała -dodał Jędrek. Chłop pochylił głowę w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, przypatrzył się. — Jużci, że on, pokraka!... — rzekł z niechęcią. I dodał szeptem: — Zły znak!... Pewnie mi łąki nie wypuszczą, kiedy nam drogę zastąpił ten farmazon. — Ale fuzję ma porządną! — mówił Jędrek. — Do czego on tu strzylo, bo ino wróble latają?... Iii... może do niczego?... Ja żebym miał fuzję, to bym se strzelał cały dzień, choćby w górę, a prochu psiakość tyle bym sypał, żeby na samej plebanii huczało. — Do nas on nie strzeli? — cicho zapytał Stasiek wahając się, czy iść dalej. — Co ma do nas strzelać? — odparł ojciec. — Przecież do ludzi strzelać nie wolno, za to jest kryminał. Chociaż... kto go wie, na co by się nie porwał taki zaprzaniec!... — Oj! oj! — pochwycił Jędrek — niech no by spróbował... — A cóże byś mu ty zrobił? — Złapałbym mu fuzję i odniósł do wójta. Jeszcze bym se parę razy strzelił po drodze. Tymczasem myśliwy nabijając swoją lankastrówkę zbliżył się do chłopów. Na troku u jego torby wisiały zakrwawione szczątki wróbla. — Niech będzie pochwalony — rzekł Ślimak zdejmując czapkę. — Dzień dobry, obywatelu! — odparł strzelec uchylając aksamitnej dżokiejki. — Śliczności fuzja — westchnął Jędrek. Panicz poprawił binokle i z uwagą spojrzał na chłopca. — Podobała ci się? — spytał. — Hę?... Czy to nie ty podałeś mi wtedy czapkę?... — Jużci ja, ino pan jechał na koniu i bez fuzji. — Więc ja jestem twoim dłużnikiem! — zawołał panicz wydobywając z kieszeni portmonetkę. — Masz tu — rzekł i dał mu srebrną czterdziestówkę. — A to twój ojciec?... ten, co cię wczoraj chciał batem obić?... Chłop ukłonił się do ziemi. — Obywatelu! — rzekł panicz tonem obrażonego. — Jeżeli chcesz, ażebyśmy byli ze sobą w przyjaźni, nie kłaniaj mi się tak nisko i nakryj głowę. Czas zapomnieć o resztkach niewoli, które nam i wam ujmę przynoszą. Nakryj głowę, obywatelu, proszę cię... Zdumiony i zakłopotany Ślimak chciał spełnić rozkaz, ale ręka odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa. — Przecie to wstyd stać przy panu w czapce — szepnął. — Dajże spokój dzieciństwom! — ofuknął panicz. Wyrwał mu czapkę z ręki i gwałtem wsadził na głowę, a następnie to samo zrobił wylęknionemu Staśkowi. "Choroba i..." — pomyślał chłop nie mogąc zdać sobie sprawy z demokratycznych intencyj panicza. — Cóż to, idziecie do dworu? — spytał go myśliwiec zawieszając fuzję na ramieniu. — Jużci, jaśnie paniczu. — Macie interes do mego szwagra? Chłop znowu chciał ukłonić się do nóg, ale został powstrzymany. — Cóż to za interes? — Chcieliśmy prosić łaski jaśnie pana, żeby nam wypuścił w arendę ten kawałek łąki, co jest między rzeką i moją chudobą. — Na cóż to wam? — Stargowaliśmy wczoraj z moją kobietą krowinę i boimy się, że paszy będzie za mało, więc dopraszamy się łaski... — A dużo macie bydła? — Ma tam Pan Jezus pięć ogonów: niby dwa konie i trzy krowy, i jeszcze parę świń. — Ziemi macie dużo? — Bogać tam dużo, jaśnie panie, ledwo dziesięć morgów, i to z roku na rok jałowieje — westchnął chłop. — Bo nie umiecie gospodarować — rzekł panicz. — Dziesięć morgów ziemi, mój człowieku, to kolosalny majątek! Za granicą na takim kawałku żyje wygodnie kilka rodzin, a u nas jednej nie wystarcza. Ale cóż, kiedy siejecie tylko żyto... — Cóż siać, jaśnie panie, jeżeli pszenica nie plonuje? — Ogrodowizny, mój przyjacielu, to jest interes! Ogrodnicy pod Warszawą płacą po kilkadziesiąt rubli dzierżawy z morgi i mimo to mają się doskonale... Ślimak smutnie zwiesił głowę, lecz serce burzyło mu się; słuchając bowiem wywodów panicza doszedł do wniosku, że dwór albo mu nie wypuści łąki w dzierżawę, jako już posiadającemu dziesięć morgów, albo — każe zapłacić kilkadziesiąt rubli czynszu. Bo i po co by panicz opowiadał takie dziwne rzeczy, jeżeli nie w celu wmówienia w niego, że za dużo ma gruntu i że powinien drogo płacić arendę? Zbliżyli się do bramy. — Widzę w ogrodzie siostrę — rzekł panicz — pewno tam będzie i szwagier. Pójdę do niego i poproszę, żeby załatwił wasz interes. Do widzenia. Chłop ukłonił się do ziemi, ale jednocześnie pomyślał: "Żeby cię choroba zatłukła, kiedyś się tak zawziął na mnie! Babę mi zaczepiał, chłopca zbuntował, a dziś niby to kłamać się nie każe, ale gada, żeby płacić takie straszne pieniądze z morgi! Wiedziałem, że mi sprowadzi nieszczęście." Ode dworu doleciały ich dźwięki organów. — Tatulu, grają!... Gdzie to grają?... — zawołał Stasiek. — Pewnie dziedzic gra, Istotnie dziedzic grał na amerykańskim organie. Chłopi z uwagą przysłuchiwali się niezrozumiałej dla nich, ale pięknej melodii. Śląskowi poczerwieniała twarz i drżał ze wzruszenia. Jędrek spoważniał, a Ślimak zdjął czapkę i począł mówić pacierz, ażeby Bóg miłosierny zasłonił go od nienawiści panicza, któremu przecież on nic złego nie zrobił. Organy umilkły, a jednocześnie panicz spotkał się w ogrodzie z siostrą i z ożywieniem począł jej coś przedstawiać. — To ci instyguje na mnie! — mruknął chłop. — Widzicie, tatulu — zaczął Jędrek — że pani to podobna do bąka. Żółta w czarne cętki, cienka w pasie, a gruba na końcu. Ale piękna pani! — Gorszy od bąka ten podlec na żółtych nogach, chociaż cienki jak patyk! — odparł chłop. — Co on ma być gorszy, kiedy mi dał czterdziestkę? Głupi to on musi że jest, ale dobry pan. — Odbiorą oni sobie tę czterdziestkę, nie bój się. Tymczasem panicz opowiedziawszy siostrze interes Ślimaka począł robić jej wymówki. — Zdumiony jestem — prawił — cechami niewolnictwa, jakie spotykam wśród ludu. Ten biedak nie jest w stanie rozmawiać w czapce na głowie, a przy tym tak był zmieszany, tak zalękniony, że mnie litość brała patrząc na niego. Na cały dzień zepsuł mi humor. — Ale cóżem ja temu winna i co mam robić? — pytała pani. — Zbliżyć się do nich, ośmielać... — Wyborny jesteś! — odparła wzruszając ramionami. — Kiedym zeszłej jesieni urządziła zabawę dzieciom naszych parobków, właśnie ażeby je ośmielić do siebie, to zaraz na drugi dzień połamały mi brzoskwinie. A zbliżać się do nich?... I to robiłam. Weszłam raz do chaty, gdzie leżało chore dziecko, i w ciągu godziny nasiąkłam takimi zapachami, że musiałam nową suknię oddać pannie służącej. Dziękuję za podobne apostolstwo... Tak rozmawiając po francusku, zbliżyli się do sztachet, za którymi stali chłopi. — Przynajmniej dla tego musisz co zrobić — rzekł panicz — bo dziwnie mi się podobał. Pani przyłożyła szkła do oczu. — Ach, to jest Ślimak! — zawołała. — Limacon... wyobraź sobie, co za komiczne nazwisko! — Poczciwy człowieku — zwróciła się do chłopa — brat mój chce, żebym co dla ciebie zrobiła, no i ja sama rada bym. Czy masz córkę? — Nie mam, jaśnie pani — odpowiedział chłop całując przez kratę kraj jej sukni. — Szkoda. Mogłabym dziewczynę nauczyć roboty koronek. Poprzednio umywszy ją — dodała po francusku. "A o łące ani wspomni!" — pomyślał chłop. — To są twoi chłopcy? — pytała dalej Ślimaka. — Nasi, jaśnie pani. — Więc przysyłaj mi ich, to będą uczyli się czytać. — Albo oni mają czas, jaśnie pani? Starszy ciągle w domu potrzebny. — Więc przysyłaj młodszego. — I ten już chodzi za świńmi... Pani wzniosła oczy do nieba. — No, i zróbże co dla nich! — rzekła po francusku do brata. "Coś oni okrutnie zmawiają się na naszą krzywdę!" — pomyślał chłop, mocno zaniepokojony francuską konwersacją państwa. Ode dworu ukazał się dziedzic, a spostrzegłszy żonę i szwagra przyśpieszył kroku i za chwilę znalazł się obok nich. Ślimak znowu zaczął się kłaniać. Śląskowi ze wzruszenia łzy nabiegły do oczu, a nawet Jędrek stracił zwykłą śmiałość wobec pana. Tymczasem uzbrojony w fuzję demokrata opowiedział szwagrowi interes chłopa i poparł go bardzo gorąco. — Ależ niech bierze w dzierżawę ten kawałek łąki! — zawołał dziedzic. — Przynajmniej nie będę miał z nim awantur o szkody w sianie, a zresztą jest to na j uczciwszy chłop we wsi. Panowie wciąż rozmawiali po francusku, więc Ślimaka aż mrowie przechodziło na myśl: co oni układają przeciw niemu?... Już gotów był wracać do domu z niczym, byle prędzej zejść im z oczu. Dziedzic wysłuchawszy relacji szwagra zwrócił się do chłopa. — Więc chcesz — spytał go — ażebym te dwa morgi łąk nad rzeką wypuścił ci w dzierżawę? — Jeżeli łaska jaśnie pana — odparł chłop. — I żeby nam jaśnie pan choć ze trzy ruble opuścił — dodał szybko Jędrek. Ślimakowi krew uciekła do serca, a państwo spojrzeli po sobie. — Cóż to znaczy? — spytał pan. — Z czego ja mam opuścić trzy ruble? Chłop machinalnie sięgnął ręką do rzemienia, ale opamiętawszy się, że w takiej chwili nie może zbić Jędrka, wpadł w desperację i postanowił od razu powiedzieć całą prawdę. — A, jaśnie panie! — zawołał — niech jaśnie pan tego hycla nie słucha! Było, panie, tak, że mi baba okrutnie głowę suszyła, jako nie umiem się targować, i nakazywała mi, żebym choć ze trzy ruble wytargował na łące. No, a teraz ten kundel taką mi rzecz zrobił, że aż wstyd!... — Przecie matula powiedzieli, żebym was pilnował i żebyśmy oboje jaśnie państwa w nogi całowali, to coś opuszczą — tłumaczył się Jędrek. Wobec tego Ślimak całkiem zapomniał języka, ale państwo zanosili się ze śmiechu. — Oto masz — mówił znowu po francusku dziedzic do swego szwagra — oto masz chłopa. Tobie ze swoją żoną rozmawiać nie pozwoli bojąc się, żebyś jej nie zbałamucił, ale sam bez niej kroku zrobić nie może. Żebyś mu zaproponował najświetniejszy interes, nie wykona go bez sankcji żony czy też nie zrozumie bez jej wyjaśnień. — Bardzo dobrze! Tak być powinno! — potakiwała pani zasłaniając twarz batystową chusteczką. — Wyborni są ci chłopi... Gdybyś ty mnie słuchał, dawno już sprzedalibyśmy tę nudną wieś i uciekli do Warszawy! — Mój drogi, nie róbże chłopów idiotami — zaprotestował szwagier. — Nie potrzebuję robić, oni już są idiotami. Nasz chłop składa się z żołądka i muskułów, bo rozumu i woli zrzekł się na benefis swej żony. Ślimak należy do najsprytniejszych chłopów we wsi, a przecież w tej chwili słyszałeś dowód jego głupoty. — Ależ... — Żadnego ale, mój chłopomanie. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę cię jeszcze raz przekonać, że to są osły. — Ależ, mój drogi..-— Przepraszam cię — przerwał dziedzic — za chwilę sam zobaczysz, gdzie chłop ma rozum. I zwrócił się do Ślimaka, który z najwyższym niepokojem oczekiwał skutków wesołej, a tak niepojętej dla niego sprzeczki. — Więc, mój Józefie, to żona kazała ci, ażebyś wziął ode mnie łąkę w dzierżawę? — Jużci tak, jaśnie panie. — I żebyś się dobrze targował? — Jużci tak. Co prawda, to prawda. — Wiesz, ile Łukasiak płaci mi rocznie za morgę łąki? — Gadał, że dziesięć rubli. — Więc ty powinieneś płacić dwadzieścia rubli za dwie morgi Chłop zamyślił się i rzekł po chwili: — Zawsze się ta jaśnie pan zmiłuje... — I choć ze trzy ruble opuści?... — pochwycił dziedzic. Ślimak umilkł zawstydzony. — Dobrze — rzekł dziedzic — opuszczę ci trzy ruble i będziesz płacił tylko siedemnaście rubli rocznie. Czy jesteś kontent? Chłop schylił się do ziemi, a nie mogąc dosięgnąć nóg dziedzica uścisnął sztachety; lecz na jego twarzy zamiast zadowolenia malowała się niepewność. "Coś jest — myślał Ślimak — że on się nie targuje! Już ja widzę, że ten szwagierek cosik zmajstrował!..." Głośno zaś dodał: — To niech jaśnie pan jeszcze uczyni łaskę i weźmie ode mnie zadatek. Właśnie dała mi moja dziesięć rubli, a resztę, powiedziała, żebym odniósł jutro. Wydobył zza sukmany węzełek, z niego dziesięć rubli -i wręczył dziedzicowi. — Za pozwoleniem — przerwał dziedzic — pieniądze wezmę później, a teraz zrobię ci propozycję. Czy pamiętasz, ile mi za morgę łąki zapłacił w zeszłym roku Grzyb? — Osiemdziesiąt rubli. — I oprócz tego zapłacił rejenta i jeometrę, czy tak? — Święta prawda. — Otóż słuchaj. Ja te dwie morgi łąki, które chcesz dzierżawić, sprzedam ci po sześćdziesiąt rubli, więc o dwadzieścia rubli taniej aniżeli Grzybowi. Jeszcze zrobię lepiej, bo nic nie wydasz ani na jeometrę, ani na rejenta. Ale wiesz pod jakim warunkiem? Chłop pokornie wzruszył ramionami. — Pod tym warunkiem, żebyś zdecydował się sam, zaraz, nie pytając żony. Uważaj więc: zapłacisz sto dwadzieścia rubli za łąkę, która jest warta więcej niż sto sześćdziesiąt, zyskasz na czysto czterdzieści rubli, ale... decyduj się natychmiast. Jutro, a nawet dziś wieczorem, kiedy naradzisz się z żoną, już na tych warunkach nie sprzedam. Ślimakowi błysnęły oczy. Zdawało mu się, że teraz dopiero odkrył naturę zmowy wymierzonej przeciwko niemu. — Dziwny kaprys tracić czterdzieści rubli za nic! — odezwała się pani po francusku. — Bądź spokojna — odparł mąż. — Znam ja ich... — No i cóż — zwrócił się do Ślimaka — kupujesz łąkę bez poradzenia się żony? — Kiej to nieładnie — odpowiedział chłop z obłudnym uśmiechem. — Przecie jaśnie pan, a i to naradza się z jaśnie panią i jaśnie paniczem, nie dopiero ja. — A widzisz?... — rzekł dziedzic do szwagra. — Czy on nie jest skończonym idiotą?... Panicz przez sztachety poklepał po ramieniu Ślimaka. — No, mój przyjacielu, zgódźże się natychmiast, a zrobisz panu grubego figla. — On już kupił — rzekł do szwagra. — Kupujesz, Józefie? Dajesz rękę na zgodę? — spytał dziedzic. "Albo ja głupi!" — pomyślał chłop, głośno zaś dodał: — Kiej kupować przez żony, jaśnie panie, to nieładnie... — I nie namyślisz się? — Kiej bardzo nieładnie — powtarzał chłop, kontent, że pan nastręczył mu tak doskonałą wymówkę. Chłop udawał zasmuconego, ale uparł się i ani myślał kupować łąki. — No, więc w takim razie wypuszczam ci łąkę w dzierżawę. Daj mi swój zadatek, a jutro przyjdź po kwit. — Masz chłopa, panie demokrato! — rzekł do szwagra, który tymczasem gryzł paznogcie. Ślimak zapłacił dziesięć rubli, państwo pożegnali się z nim i odeszli. Widząc, że już nie patrzą, chłop obrzucił ich ognistym spojrzeniem i wzburzony począł szeptać do siebie: — Ehej! chcieliśta chłopa oszwabić, ale ma on swój rozum, ma!... Pewniakiem już w tym roku, jak mówił Grochowski, będą nam dodawali gruntów i dlatego pilno im sprzedać!... Sto dwadzieścia rubli za taką łąkę, co warta ze dwieście... Głupiemu gadać, nie mnie... Ale dobre i sto dwadzieścia, kiedy przyjdzie oddać darmo. — Cosik szlachta tęgo kręciła, niech ich tam!... — zauważył Jędrek. — Cicho bądź — zgromił go ojciec, a w duchu dodał: "Nawet hołociuch, a i to poznał się, że kręcą..." Nagle nasunęła mu się inna uwaga: — A może teraz nie będą rozdawali gruntów, tylko państwu taka fantazja strzeliła, żeby mi tanio sprzedać?... Zrobiło mu się gorąco. W tej chwili chciał wołać za państwem, rzucić się im do nóg i błagać, ażeby mu choć za sto trzydzieści rubli oddali łąkę. Ale państwo byli już w połowie ogrodu. Wtem odłączył się od nich panicz i znów przybiegł do chłopa. — Kupujże tę łąkę! — mówił zadyszany. — Szwagier jeszcze się zgodzi, tylko go proś. Na widok niemiłego panicza w Ślimaku zbudziła się poprzednia nieufność. — Kiej bez żony kupować nieładnie — odparł uśmiechając się. — Bydlę! — mruknął panicz i zawrócił się do dworu. Łąka przepadła. — Czego jeszcze stoicie, tatulu? — nagle zapytał Jędrek, widząc, że Ślimak oparł się o sztachety i duma. — Bo nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem, żem nie kupił za sto dwadzieścia rubli onej łąki? — mruknął chłop. — Coście mieli źle robić, kiedy za siedemnaście rubli macie to samo? — Ale zawdy łąka nie moja. — Jak rozdadzą grunta, to będzie wasza. Ślimaka ucieszyły te wyrazy: "Jużci — myślał — musi być prawda z tym rozdawaniem, kiedy nawet hołota o nim gada." — Chodźta, chłopcy, do dom! — rzekł głośno. Wracali w milczeniu. Jędrek spoglądając ukosem na ojca żywił w sercu jakieś złe przeczucia, a Ślimaka trapił niepokój. — Psie wiary, szlachta! — szeptał chłop zaciskając pięści — człek nigdy nie zmiarkuje, kiedy oni łgą, a kiedy mówią prawdę... Rychtyk jak z Żydami. W połowie drogi chłopcy wyrwali się naprzód, bo byli głodni. Gdy zaś Ślimak wszedł do chaty, zapytała go żona: — Co tu gada Jędrek, że chcieli sprzedać ci łąkę za sto dwadzieścia rubli? — Jużci chcieli, ale przez to, że boją się nowego rozdawania gruntów — odpowiedział nieco strapiony. — Ja też zaraz powiedziałam Jędrkowi, że albo szczeka, abo jest w tym jakieś szachrajstwo. Kto by zaś oddawał za sto dwadzieścia rubli taką rzecz, co warta ze dwieście? Chłop rozebrawszy się zasiadł do obiadu i jedząc opowiadał żonie, co go spotkało. — Ho! ho!... mądrzy oni we dworze. Nie wiem nawet, skąd dowiedzieli się, że idziemy za łąką, i nasamprzód zasadzili na mnie swego szwagierka. — Tego ślepaka? co mnie zaczepiał u wody?... — wtrąciła Ślimakowa. — Jużci jego. Ten ci choroba zabiegł nam drogę, Jędrkowi dal czterdziestkę, mnie czapkę wbił na łeb, żeby mi lepiej oczy zamydlić, i zara począł z góry: "Na co ci łąka? Albo już i tak nie masz okrutnego majątku? Wiesz ty, że dziesięć morgów to niezmierna fortuna?..." — Ale, fortuna!... — przerwała Ślimakowa — jego szwagier ma przecie z tysiąc morgów i jeszcze narzeka! — Tak ci mnie, para, tumanił. A kiedy zobaczył, że ja — nic, doprowadził mnie do samej pani. Ona znowu wzięła mnie zagadywać, żebym jej chłopaków posyłał do uczenia, a pan przez ten czas wygrywał se na organach... — Cóż on chce zostać organistą, jak mu ziemię zabiorą? — spytała gospodyni. — On se tak wciąż przygrywa; nic nie robi, ino przygrywa. Więc potem — prawił chłop — wyszedł i pan, a oni zaraz zaczęli mu śwargotać po frajcusku, że chłop (niby ja) jest strasznie twardy, że podejść go (niby mnie) nie można, zatem — żeby mi co prędzej sprzedał łąkę, nim się opamiętam. — Toś ty zmiarkował, co oni gadają? — Com nie miał zmiarkować! Przecie ja i po żydowsku jestem wyrozumiały. — I nie kupiłeś łąki? Dobrześ zrobił, bo w tym jest nieczysty interes — zakończyła kobieta. Ale chłop nie ucieszył się z żoninej pochwały, znowu bowiem opanowała go wątpliwość co do zamiarów państwa. "A może oni szczerze chcieli sprzedać łąkę tak tanio?" — myślał. Przestał jeść i wałęsał się z kąta w kąt po chacie. Ogarniał go coraz większy niepokój, że może źle zrobił opuściwszy taką okazję, ale — dodawał sobie otuchy mrucząc: — Nie mnie okpić! Znam ja się na rzeczy!... Nareszcie wzburzenie Ślimaka dosięgło zenitu. Siadł na ławie, potem zerwał się z niej, pochwycił się za głowę i przez chwilę już nie wiedział, co ma robić z ciężkiej niepewności. Nagle spojrzał na Jędrka i — błysnęła mu myśl szczęśliwa. — Chodź ino tu, Jędrek — rzekł do chłopca zdejmując rzemyk z bioder. — Oj, tatulu, nie bijcie mnie! — wrzasnął chłopak, któremu zresztą już od paru godzin zdawało się, że bicie go nie minie. — Nic nie pomoże! — mówił Ślimak. — Hardy jesteś, naśmiewałeś się z panicza, pyskowałeś przed samym jaśnie panem... Ligaj na ławie! — Oj, tatulu, niechajcie mnie! — prosił Jędrek, Stasiek objął ojca za nogi i z płaczem całował mu kolana, a Magda wybiegła do gospodyni na dziedziniec. — Mówię, ci: ligaj na ławie! pókim dobry... — wołał Ślimak. — Jak ty dziś dostaniesz swoje, to nie będziesz się, kondlu, wdawał z tym hyclem Jaśkiem... Ligaj mi zaraz!... Wtem Ślimakowa gwałtownie zapukała do okna. — A chodź prędko, Józek — mówiła — bo cosik się stało nowej krowie. Tak się tarza... Chłop puścił Jędrka i pędem pobiegł do obory. Tu jednak zobaczył, że wszystkie krowy stoją przy żłobach i spokojnie jedzą. — Widać już ją odeszło — mówiła kobieta — ale tak się tarzała, powiadam ci, jak ty wczoraj. Ślimak obejrzał krowę uważnie, dotknął jej grzbietu i pokręcił głową. Domyślił się, że żona chciała go tym figlem odciągnąć od Jędrka. Ponieważ jednak chłopiec wymknął się już z chaty, a i ojca złość odeszła, więc skończyło się na niczym, jak zwykle w podobnych wypadkach. Placówka: Rozdział czwarty